


Helping A Comrade

by LinkHeichou



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Krueger, Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Helping Out a Friend, Krueger lowkey a slut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Nikto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkHeichou/pseuds/LinkHeichou
Summary: "What's going on, Nikto?" he asked calmly, turning back to see him closing the door. He noticed his eyes looked glossed over, as if he'd been crying. He stepped closer, but with caution; he didn't know if the Russian wanted to be touched."We… had a flashback," Nikto responded simply."Of him?"He gave a nod.--Nikto asks Krueger to comfort him after a horrible flashback. Krueger decides to take his mind off things.
Relationships: Sebastian Krueger (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare)/Nikto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Helping A Comrade

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello
> 
> I would like to preface this and say that this oneshot does NOT fall in the same timeline with under the mask in case you were wondering. other than that I hope you enjoy :) translations will be at the end

Krueger was speed walking, and it confused the other members of Allegiance.

Where was he going to be in such a rush?

Unbeknownst to them, Krueger received a text from his good friend and brother in arms, Nikto. From the sound of things, he wasn't doing too well. They've known each other for years, Krueger almost knew him like the back of his hand; and he was fine with not knowing everything about the Russian. He was definitely curious, but he knew better than to stick his nose in places it doesn't belong. 

\--

[I'm here. Let me in.]

R✓

\--

The door creaked open, the room was almost pitch black, save for Nikto's open laptop on his desk. The first thing Sebastian did was turn on the small lamp close to Nikto's bed, blinking a bit from the light. Nikto wore a pair of sweats that were somewhat loose on him and a sweater, the hood up and covering his shaggy hair. 

"What's going on, Nikto?" he asked calmly, turning back to see him closing the door. He noticed his eyes looked glossed over, as if he'd been crying. He stepped closer, but with caution; he didn't know if the Russian wanted to be touched. 

"We… had a flashback," Nikto responded simply. 

"Of him?"

He gave a nod. 

"Can I come closer?"

"Yes."

Krueger stepped closer; he noticed Nikto's trembling, which only sent him on an alert. "Nikto, look at me."

Nikto's eyes flicked up at him, icy blue meeting warm brown. He reached out and grabbed Krueger's wrists, bringing them up to his face and leaned into the touch when the Austrian knew what to do. He felt his thumb brush against his scarred cheek, a soft sigh leaving his lips. "Ty khoroshiy drug…"

"I try my best for you, Nikto," Krueger said softly, his head slightly tilting and smiling when the Russian's eyes followed. "Do you want a hug?"

Nikto nodded gently, not even caring about keeping up his walls around him. Krueger was probably the only one that he was this vulnerable around, he was the only one he reached out to for help. "Thank you…"

Krueger could only hum in response as he wrapped his arms around him, his head resting on his shoulder. "Such a soft man," he teased, pulling down the hood so he could ruffle up Nikto's hair. "Nobody would believe it if they saw you act like this. The emotionless, cold blooded killer Nikto…"

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Nikto asked, a bit on edge.

"It would be cruel if I did. I have no reason to burn such a meaningful bridge." Krueger pulled away just enough to lock eyes with him again, a soft chuckle leaving him. "You can trust me on that, Nikto. You trust me, right?"

"I do," Nikto responded, his hands moving to rest on Krueger's waist. They were awfully close, and yet, he didn't want to move away. It was rare, but they've done things together behind closed doors. It was their little secret. "The only one I trust."

"The only one?" Krueger hummed with a chuckle. He twirled a lock of the Russian's hair with his finger, enjoying how close they were to the fullest. "Sie schmeicheln mir."

Nikto pulled him a bit closer, a hand traveling up to Krueger's face. His thumb gently rested on his bottom lip, slowly gliding it across before moving his hand to caress his chin. 

"I know you want to," he said lowly after a moment, his head tilting in a way that almost made Krueger melt. "Do not attempt to lie to me."

The Austrian felt a chill run up his spine, hearing Nikto's accent come even further out when he talked like this. "You can see right through me, can you?" he hummed, his arms wrapping around his neck. "I guess I can't deny it. Do  _ you  _ want to?"

"It will take my mind off things…"

Krueger eyed his lips for a second and smirked, pressing against him. He pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips, leaning over towards his ear. "Let me help you then." 

Nikto already had a hand snaking underneath his shirt as he moved in for a kiss, desperate to focus on something. He started to guide him back towards the bed, continuing to press kiss after kiss onto his lips. He was already trying to slip off Krueger's form fitting shirt, pulling away for a short second to do so when the Austrian finally let go. His eyes traveled down to the large tattoo on his abdomen, his thumb tracing the lines gently. Krueger's knees hit the edge and he was quick to tower over him, his lips planting butterfly kisses along his jaw and neck. 

Krueger tilted his head to let him have more skin to kiss, a soft sigh leaving him before his breath hitched. Nikto was starting to find the sensitive parts of his neck, sending electricity out through his veins; it also fueled his arousal. "Nikto…~"

Nikto hummed in response to his name, continuing to kiss parts of his neck, a hand traveling down to palm against his partner's erection. He drank all the noises that came out of Krueger's mouth, using that as his focus. "Tell me what you want, Sebastian…"

"I… I would much rather have you tell me what  _ you  _ want," Krueger said softly, grinding against his hand. "Let me take care of you."

Nikto pulled away, his hand slowing to a stop - which caused a whimper to escape his partner. "Alright, fine… c'mere."

Krueger scrambled to sit up, his adrenaline set high - he was eager. He got close, even turning his head so Nikto could whisper into his ear; he found it quite cute that he was too shy to say things out loud. 

"Suck me off," the Russian whispered, his thumbs already latching onto the waistline of his sweats. The moment Krueger pulled away, he sat up enough to pull them down, taking them off and sat on his legs as his sweats and boxer briefs were tossed aside. 

Krueger laid down in front of him, not even bothering to do a bit of teasing and make him order him to get going. He licked a stripe up the shaft, giving the tip of his cock a quick kiss before taking it into his mouth. He started to bob his head, working even more when he heard Nikto begin to quietly moan. A hand started to massage his balls carefully, just to hear his breath hitch and shake. The Austrian just knew that he had Nikto wrapped around his finger.

"Faster," Nikto managed to say, a shaky moan leaving him as Krueger did as he was told. He had a gentle grip on his short locks, watching him suck his cock beautifully. He made eye contact with him when Krueger looked up, the look he had on his face only turned him on more. "Beautiful… ty khorosho spravlyayesh'sya."

The Austrian let out a soft noise as he was praised, closing his eyes as he continued. His jaw was tired, but he didn't stop - he would when Nikto told him to stop. The tug on his hair was a signal that he was close, and that was when he pulled away. He panted quietly as he continued to stroke his cock with long strokes, sitting up and giving him a kiss on the lips. "I'm ready for you," he whispered onto them, his eyes half lidded, clouded with lust. 

"Do you want it gentle, or rough?" 

"Whichever you want to do… I'll enjoy it either way."

Nikto hummed at this, his arm wrapping around Krueger's torso as he lowered him back onto the bed, being very gentle about it. He sat up and finally took off his hoodie and shirt underneath, tossing those aside and allowed Krueger's hands to roam with caution; eventually he pulled away so he could grab the lube and a condom hidden in his desk drawer. Krueger was pulling off his pants and boxers just as he returned to the bed. "Spread your legs."

Krueger did as told. 

Nikto settled in between them, shaking the bottle to get the most out of it; he needed to sneak out and buy more soon. "We really used all of this?" he mumbled to himself as he covered his fingers with the gel, spreading it around Krueger's hole. His middle finger went in after doing so, hearing his partner gasp and moan from the sensation. "Can I move?"

"Yes, please do…"

The Russian hummed as he started to finger him, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. He stayed close and felt Krueger grind down on his finger, his moans like music to his ears. "You're eager…"

"I told… you already that I was ready for you…" Krueger breathed out, getting desperate and horny out of his mind. "Don't make me beg…"

Nikto couldn't help but give in, seeing the Austrian desperate to get fucked by him. It was just so adorable to see him like this. He added his ring finger and slowly began to open him up, biting his lip a bit as he watched Krueger slowly become undone - it was incredibly arousing. He eventually brushed against his prostate, Krueger's back arching from the sudden wave of pleasure. He made quick work to finish with opening him up - now he was getting desperate. Nikto pulled his fingers out quickly, hearing his partner whine from the absence. "You'll live, give me a second," he said as he grabbed the condom, tearing the wrapper open and pulled out the already lubricated condom. As he rolled it on, he got comfortable and added the last of the lube to be safe. "Are you ready?"

Krueger nodded, already wrapping his legs around Nikto's waist as he guided himself in. He rested his head on the pillow beneath as the new sensation ran its course through his veins, a small whimper leaving his throat. "M… Move, please…" he begged, his hands gripping the metal bars on the headboard. He was already trembling from the pleasure. 

Nikto did as prompted, his hands snaking around his waist as he thrusted his hips into Krueger at a moderate pace. He buried his face into his neck, quiet grunts and huffs exiting his mouth; his partner's moans and scrambled words overpowered his noises. He heard a mix of German and Russian - from what he could pick up, it was all praise and how good he felt. "Fuck, Sebastian-" he huffed, Krueger's arms wrapping around his neck. He kissed his neck a couple times, sitting up slightly to kiss his lips. 

The Austrian kissed back hungrily, his nails digging into Nikto's skin as waves of pleasure crashed into him. "Harder, please,  _ please _ ," he whispered onto his lips, his head thrown back as soon as his wish was granted. His mouth was slightly hung open, the noises he made slipping out without any hesitation. Nikto felt amazing, every thrust, kiss, and noise just brought him delight. "Du… Du fühlst dich großartig… Prodolzhay…"

Nikto groaned quietly as he was praised, wishing he could hear Krueger speak Russian more often - he sounded so beautiful when he spoke it. Eventually he started to slow down, panting quietly. "... Osedlay menya," he said as he sat up, pulling Krueger up with him. 

Krueger was quick to start rolling his hips, his fingers running through Nikto's wavy locks; he was quick to kiss him over and over, unable to get enough of his lips. He moaned into his mouth as he angled himself in a way to brush against his prostate, his forehead resting on his partner's as he continued to brush against that spot. "I'm… getting close," he managed to say, too lost in the pleasure to try to formulate words.

The Russian wrapped his hand around Krueger's cock and made quick work of it, his strokes trying to match when he rolled his hips. He thrusted upwards into him a few times, hearing the Austrian moan from it. He would be lying if he said he wasn't close to climax, just the sight of Krueger in this moment edged him closer. "Cum… Cum for me, Sebastian… come on," he whispered, his accent thick and heavy. 

Apparently that was enough to get Krueger to cum, his body shaking as he started to orgasm. He surprisingly made very little noise, despite how loud he was during sex. Cum landed on Nikto's hand and a bit on his abdomen; luckily it didn't make a huge mess on both of them. The Austrian kept going for the sake of Nikto, who didn't take too long. He was very quiet, just a groan and that was it. He held Krueger close as he rode out his orgasm, panting as he pulled him off his cock. 

"Do you feel better?" Krueger asked in between pants, trying to level his breathing. 

"Yes," Nikto replied as he pulled off the condom, tying it and tossing it into the garbage can by his desk. "Much better… thank you."

Krueger hummed softly as he sat up, grabbing a tissue close by and cleaning up the mess he made. As he started to gather his clothes, he felt a hand grab his wrist; he turned to Nikto and rose a brow. "Yes, Nikto?"

"Stay for a while… please," he said quietly, feeling embarrassed that he sounded so helpless. But he couldn't help but want Krueger around for just a while longer. 

Krueger saw the look in his eyes and just couldn't bring himself to decline. "Okay, okay… only for you. Put on your clothes," he hummed, slipping on his boxers. "I'll stay as long as you need me to."

**Author's Note:**

> translations for russian and german (please note I am not a native speaker of either languages. if these are incorrect please let me know) -
> 
> ty khoroshiy drug - you're a good friend
> 
> sie schmeicheln mir - you flatter me
> 
> ty khorosho spravlyayesh'sya - you're doing well
> 
> du fühlst dich großartig - you feel amazing
> 
> prodolzhay - keep going
> 
> osedlay menya - ride me


End file.
